A stormy day
by Rose-Aki
Summary: A storm is approaching and Jade doesn't like it at all. No, she isn't afraid she is annoyed with it and Beck tries everything to make her day better. Bade


A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

When Jade woke up nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again without having her morning coffee she barely registered if it would be. It wasn't until she made her way outside to Beck, who was waiting in his car to drive her to school like every morning, that she realized the strong wind. Normally she liked storms, when she sat at home and could look outside to see the raging wind tear at trees, but when she had to be outside she hated it. Her black hair immediately began covering half of her eyes and with a frown she hold it back to make it to Beck's car.

The moment she closed the car door and leaned over to give Beck a kiss she felt something tug at her hair painfully. Of course, her long hair was caught in the car door due to the wind and now she was painfully aware of it. How she hated the wind right now. Annoyed she opened the car door again and freed her hair, before making sure it wouldn't get stuck again when she closed the door.

Beck watched all this with amusement. It wasn't the first time that this happened to Jade while it was windy, but she never even considered cutting her hair shorter with one of her beloved scissors. Not that he wanted her to, he loved running his hands through her hair just as much as she liked doing that to his. When Jade finally succeeded in getting fully inside his car, her hair included, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Good morning babe."

"I don't know why it's good. I had an awful morning so far."

"But seeing me changed that right?" He smiled at her, but only got an eye-roll in return.

Jade leaned back in her seat and massaged her head, it had been really painful and now her hair wasn't in its usual curls thanks to the wind getting it stuck in the car door. While Beck drove them to school she fixed her hair, but she was still in a bad mood. Maybe her usual morning coffee would help. Little did she know that even that wasn't easy today.

Beck knew Jade was annoyed already but when they walked over to the coffee cart he realized that her mood would worsen even more. The guy that usual sold the coffee wasn't there and everywhere lay the paper cups from which they normally drank their coffee. It seemed the wind had blown the cups all over the place and the school decided to not sell any coffee today.

"You can't be serious." Jade almost screamed. The day just got worse.

Seeing his girlfriend so angry and annoyed Beck knew he had to do something to make her feel better and he already had an idea how he could manage that. Needless to say Jade was extra harsh on Tori when she saw her and even Beck rubbing her back to calm her down didn't work. However when Sikowitz entered the classroom with a cup of coffee and handed it to Jade her eyes lighted up.

"You own me a coconut for that." Their teacher told Beck and went on stage to explain what they would do today, or he tried until he got distracted and told them a random story about his new girlfriend.

At first Jade was too busy enjoying her coffee to register Sikowitz's words, it was just the way she loved it, black with two sugars. However when she was half way done with her cup she turned to Beck with a raised eyebrow, silently asking him what their teacher meant and why he brought her coffee.

"Well after you were so upset that you wouldn't get your coffee today, I remembered that Sikowitz still has that coffee maker he got for his ten year jubilee in the teachers' lounge, so I asked him to make you one. I promised him to bring him a coconut tomorrow in exchange."

Even Jade had to admit that what he did for her was really sweet so she leaned up and gave him a loving kiss. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. Little did she know that the wind had even more in store for her to annoy her.

While everyone chose to eat lunch in the Blackbox Theater instead of at Asphalt Cafe, Jade wouldn't let a small breeze tell her what to do. That was why she sat down outside with her salad, Beck loyally by her side, even thought he had told her that he would prefer to eat inside like everybody else. After the first few minutes the wind began picking up and while Beck hadn't a problem with his slice of pizza, a salad piece flew right in Jade's face, followed by a second one. Angry she stood up with her salad in hand and walked inside.

"Great, now I have to spend my lunch break with all these idiots inside." She said annoyed to Beck who came after her.

"You know what? Let's let's just go to the janitor's closet and spend our break there, just the two of us." He gently suggested and lay and arm around her waist.

When she sat next to Beck her legs on his lap and leaning against him while they eat in a comfortable silence, Jade thought that maybe it was alright to spend one lunch break inside instead of at Asphalt Cafe.

Later when they were back at Beck's RV, cuddled up on the couch both reading a script Jade looked outside. The wind was picking up because a storm was clearly approaching. The roar of the winds had always been a noise she liked and now that she was inside and could stay there for the rest of the day she could finally enjoy it. Thinking about today it wasn't all that bad. Beck had done his best to make her smiled today despite the wind annoying her so much and she really loved her boyfriend for it. Leaning up she kissed him lovingly, thanking him silently for making her day better despite the circumstances.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. As for Jade's hair getting stuck in the car door, that happens to me all the time when its windy outside and let me tell you that it's really painful. Anyway please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
